The WeddingThe Grand Reopening: Deleted Scenes
by WriterofBliss
Summary: Unused parts from The Wedding and The Grand Reopening. First two chapters from the former, last three chapters for the latter.
1. The Name of the Game

The Name of the Game-Pacifica/Duncan

While the other two guys partied on, Pacifica found Duncan staring at the Adriatic from the rooftop.

"Duncan?"

"Look, Paz, I know why you wanted me to come, but things aren't gonna work with me and Violet", he told her.

"Come on, I know deep down inside, she still at least has sympathy for you."

"The last time I saw her ten years ago, she said that she never wanted to see me again."

"Yeah, I kind of remember that, but, please, as you said that was a whole decade ago. No one can hold a grudge for that long."

And then...

_I've seen you twice, in a short time_

_Only a week since we started_

_It seems to me, for every time_

_I'm getting more open-hearted_

_I was an impossible case_

_No-one ever could reach me_

_But I think I can see in your face_

_There's a lot you can teach me_

_So I wanna know.._

_What's the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_

_I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know.._

_The name of the game_

_I have no friends, no-one to see_

_And I am never invited_

_Now I am here, talking to you_

_No wonder I get excited_

_Your smile, and the sound of your voice_

_And the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling, you give me no choice_

_But it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know.._

_What's the name of the game?_

_(Your smile and the sound of your voice)_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_(Got a feeling you give me no choice)_

_But it means a lot, what's the name of the game?_

_(Your smile and the sound of your voice)_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_

_I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know.._

_Oh yes I wanna know_

_The name of the game_

"You want to know? Rebecca never really loved me, so I left her, but Vi was still sour at me. When I came back, I was told she left back for America, so I gave up.


	2. Summer Night City

Summer Night City-Klaus/Quigley vs. Isadora/Mabel quartet:

Boys:

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Waiting for the sunrise, soul dancing in the dark_

_Summer night city_

_Walking in the moonlight, love-making in the park_

_Summer night city_

Girls:

_In the sun I feel like sleeping_

_I can't take it for too long_

_My impatience slowly creeping_

_Up my spine and growing strong_

_I know what's waiting there for me_

_Tonight I'm loose and fancy-free_

_Ah-ah_

Both:

_When the night comes with the action_

_I just know it's time to go_

_Can't resist the strange attraction_

_From that giant dynamo_

_Lots to take and lots to give_

_Time to breathe and time to live_

Boys:

_Waiting for the sunrise, soul dancing in the dark_

_Summer night city_

_Walking in the moonlight, love-making in the park_

_Summer night city_

Girls:

_It's elusive call it glitter_

_Somehow something turns me on_

_Some folks only see the litter_

_We don't miss them when they're gone_

_I love the feeling in the air_

_My kind of people everywhere_

Both:

_When the night comes with the action_

_I just know it's time to go_

_Can't resist the strange attraction_

_From that giant dynamo_

_And tomorrow, when it's dawning_

_And the first birds start to sing_

_In the pale light of the morning_

_Nothing's worth remembering_

_It's a dream, it's out of reach_

_Scattered driftwood on a beach_

_Waiting for the sunrise, soul dancing in the dark_

_Summer night city_

_Walking in the moonlight, love-making in the park_

_Summer night city_

_Waiting for the sunrise, soul dancing in the dark_

_Summer night city_

_Walking in the moonlight, love-making in the park_

_Summer night city_

_Waiting for the sunrise, soul dancing in the dark_

_Summer night city_

_Walking in the moonlight, love-making in the park_

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Love-making_

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Waiting for the sunrise_

_Summer night city_

_Walking in the moonlight_

_Summer night city_

_Summer night city_

_Waiting for the sunrise_

_Summer night city_

_Walking in the moonlight_

_Summer night city…_


	3. I Wonder (Departure)

I Wonder (Departure)-Violet/Isadora/Mabel

After graduation, at their apartment…

"That went well, didn't it?", Mabel asked.

"Yeah, I guess", Violet said with a touch of sadness.

"What is it, Vi?"

"I just wish my siblings were there."

"And my brothers", Isadora threw in.

"Dipper told me he couldn't come anyway."

Violet walks to the balcony and peers over the city of Cambridge, Massachusetts. She enjoyed they place over the past four years, but-"I want to see Italy."

"What?", The other two asked.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I love it here, but the imagery of that country just fills me with...gusto. Don't worry, guys, I'll never forget you."

_This park and these houses_

_Old streets I have walked_

_Everything dear, will it be here_

_One day when I am returning?_

_My friends will get married_

_Have children and homes_

_It sounds so nice_

_Well-planned and wise_

_Never expecting surprises_

_I wonder, it's frightening_

_Leaving now, is that the right thing?_

_I wonder, it scares me_

_But who the hell am I if I don't even try?_

_I'm not a coward_

_Oh no, I'll be strong_

_One chance in a lifetime_

_Yes I will take it, it can't go wrong_

_My friends are my family_

_This city I love_

_Buses I've missed_

_Boys that I've kissed_

_Everything old and familiar_

_I wonder, it's frightening_

_Leaving now, is that the right thing?_

_I wonder, it scares me_

_But who the hell am I if I don't even try?_

_I'm not a coward_

_Oh no, I'll be strong_

_One chance in a lifetime_

_Yes I will take it, it can't go wrong_

_Yes I will take it, it can't go wrong_

Isadora and Mabel help their friend pack her suitcase. They hug, shed tears of joy, and watch her as Violet leaves at the airport.


	4. SOS

SOS-Duncan

Lying on his bed at home, Duncan was looking at a picture montage of Violet. It had been a year since she had succumbed to the effects of a brain tumor. The journalist shed a tear at a particular snapshot from fifteen years before…

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_


	5. The Day Before You Came

The Day Before You Came-Violet (just an extra song)

_Must have left my house at eight, because I always do_

_My train, I'm certain, left the station just when it was due_

_I must have read the morning paper going into town_

_And having gotten through the editorial, no doubt I must have frowned_

_I must have made my desk around a quarter after nine_

_With letters to be read, and heaps of papers waiting to be signed_

_I must have gone to lunch at half past twelve or so_

_The usual place, the usual bunch_

_And still on top of this I'm pretty sure it must have rained_

_The day before you came_

_I must have lit my seventh cigarette at half past two_

_And at the time I never even noticed I was blue_

_I must have kept on dragging through the business of the day_

_Without really knowing anything, I hid a part of me away_

_At five I must have left, there's no exception to the rule_

_A matter of routine, I've done it ever since I finished school_

_The train back home again_

_Undoubtedly I must have read the evening paper then_

_Oh yes, I'm sure my life was well within it's usual frame_

_The day before you came_

_Must have opened my front door at eight o'clock or so_

_And stopped along the way to buy some Chinese food to go_

_I'm sure I had my dinner watching something on TV_

_There's not, I think, a single episode of Dallas that I didn't see_

_I must have gone to bed around a quarter after ten_

_I need a lot of sleep, and so I like to be in bed by then_

_I must have read a while_

_The latest one by Marilyn French or something in that style_

_It's funny, but I had no sense of living without aim_

_The day before you came_

_And turning out the light_

_I must have yawned and cuddled up for yet another night_

_And rattling on the roof I must have heard the sound of rain_

_The day before you came_


End file.
